Le jeu des sept erreurs
by Zeugma412
Summary: Pour aider leur ami d'Interpol, les Sorciers et les Enquêteurs du Dix-Neuvième Parallèle se mobilisent. Et les Créatures sont aussi de la partie - UA
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Alistair est ses amis du Dix-Neuvième Parallèle sont à moi.

Rating : K+

Personnages : Severus Snape, Harry Potter, OC.

Correctrice : Fantomette34.

**.**

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

J'ai un peu d'avance dans mon histoire - pour une fois - alors j'en publie la première partie dès maintenant.

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Le jeu des sept erreurs - Première partie

**.**

**o-O-o**

**.**

_Un parc paisible, au matin..._

Le quadragénaire était sur un banc, cinq barres de bois à la peinture rare dans une allée qui contournait l'étang. L'endroit était calme, oublié des rares promeneurs et nul bruit n'en brisait le silence, à part celui du mouvement de l'eau sous les palmes des canards ou leur caquet interrogatif envers l'humain assis, et encore... leur cri était assourdi, comme pour ne pas déranger plus que nécessaire la sérénité des lieux.

Peut-être était-ce cela qui plaisait à l'homme immobile, se sentir hors du monde et du temps ? Nul n'aurait pu le dire. Sauf en étant capable de lire ses pensées, mais à voir la figure aux lèvres tombantes et aux yeux cernés de noir peu auraient tenté l'aventure, s'ils avaient eu ce don. Son âme était visiblement en proie à la désespérance.

Un caquètement plus fort que les autres redonna vie à la silhouette qui prit dans ses mains un sac en papier, en sortit le contenu, de la brioche rassie, et l'expédia d'un geste vif vers les palmipèdes qui le firent aussitôt disparaître.

L'ombre d'un sourire vint un instant se poser sur sa bouche.

Un instant seulement, car jaillissant du bois un commando de trois hommes sauta sur lui. L'un d'eux l'assomma tandis que les deux autres surveillaient les environs, armes au poing.

Tout cela s'était passé en moins de dix secondes. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'ils prennent le corps et l'emmènent près du mur qui séparait le parc des allées de service. Huit secondes suffirent pour qu'ils le franchissent avec leur fardeau et le silence retomba.

Aucune trace du forfait ne restait. Ils avaient même emporté le sac vide.

**.**

_Interpol France, trois jours plus tard..._

_**"RIVI**__**ÈRE !" **_hurla une voix fort peu mélodieuse.

Le lieutenant Guillaume Rivière rattrapa in extremis le gobelet de café que la surprise lui avait fait lâcher, le posa sur son bureau et sprinta vers celui de son chef, le propriétaire de ladite voix. Pas qu'il veuille s'en faire bien voir ou qu'il l'apprécie outre mesure, non, mais le jeune homme savait que plus une affaire était intéressante, plus le gradé criait fort, et _là... _cela promettait monts et merveilles.

"Le nom de Gianni Canzonetta vous dit quelque chose ? demanda-t-il avant même que la porte ne soit refermée.

\- Bien sûr ! fit Guillaume, c'était le secrétaire particulier de Kern Müller, le bandit de haut vol. Il était au courant de tous ses trafics et il a disparu l'an dernier. On a retrouvé son cadavre ?

\- Non ! Il était vivant lundi. Et peut-être qu'il le restera.

\- Euuh...

\- Je vous explique : ce jour-là, une vieille dame qui promenait son chien a alerté la police. Elle affirmait avoir assisté à un enlèvement dans un parc.

\- Assez improbable, il devait y avoir du monde.

\- Justement non, l'endroit était à l'écart, près du mur d'enceinte et l'heure était matinale.

\- Donc pas de témoins, sauf cette personne.

\- Hmm... selon ses dires, c'était "comme dans un film !", des pros cagoulés et armés qui ont tout fait en quelques secondes. Par chance elle était cachée par des arbres, ils ne l'ont pas vue. Sinon..."

Le lieutenant frissonna. Ils n'auraient pas hésiter à tirer.

"Cette histoire rocambolesque n'aurait jamais dû remonter jusqu'à nous. Seulement la P.J. locale, intriguée, a envoyé une équipe sur place. Ils ont trouvé des empreintes sur le banc, inexploitables hélas, **et..."**

_Rhââ, bon sang, le chef et ses effets !_

"... une minuscule tache de sang, qu'ils ont prélevée et expédiée au labo. L'ADN est formel, la cible était bien Gianni Canzonetta.

\- Qui doit être mort à l'heure qu'il est.

\- Pas sûr. Dois-je vous rappeler la particularité de ce type ?"

Guillaume secoua la tête. Pas de danger qu'il l'oublie. C'était assez étrange, dérangeant, et surtout... inaccessible aux autres, en ce qui concerne les activités illicites.

Canzonetta était hypermnésique,* et il gardait dans sa mémoire illimitée toutes les données de l'empire criminel de son patron : organigrammes, adresses de planques, comptes destinés à blanchir l'argent, tout, absolument tout !

" Je ne sais pas pourquoi il était parti, mais Müller a besoin de lui vivant pour continuer à diriger son empire," fit le gradé.

Ce dernier prit une épaisse liasse de papiers qu'il lança au jeune lieutenant.

"Voilà le dossier de Canzonetta. Potassez-le et voyez si vous pouvez trouver là-dedans quelque chose dont nous pourrions nous servir."

Eh bien, cela allait en faire, de la lecture !

**.**

Deux heures plus tard, les yeux de Guillaume piquaient et il fit une pause. Il n'avait rien trouvé d'intéressant dans la vie de l'Italien, du moins dans les années rassemblées ici. Ainé de triplés, on connaissait son enfance, heureuse, dans les Abruzzes, sa scolarité sans grand éclat et de là on sautait à son apparition dans les rangs du grand banditisme.

Rien au milieu.

Non, ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Il y avait cette mention sur une étude clinique, concernant les gens à la mémoire infaillible. Canzonetta avait vingt ans quand il y avait pris part en compagnie d'autres jeunes de sa génération.

Le lieutenant reprit la feuille où c'était mentionné. Le nom d'un des participants fit_ Tilt ! _dans sa tête.

Grégoire Sallanches.

_Grimoire !_

**.**

**o-O-o**

**.**

_Le lendemain, au Bar des Louchébems..._

"Tu vas voir, Cassandre, _ça_, c'est du bonheur en bouche !"

La jeune louve pencha la tête pour mieux voir la poêle que tenait Alistair. Depuis que Massacre et elle s'étaient fiancés, il avait tenu à la présenter officiellement à tous ceux qu'il appelait famille : Charon, bien sûr, qui déjà choisissait des prénoms pour leurs futurs loupiots et les mortels que Zeus Kronide avait envoyés aux abords de Troie et qui avaient sauvé les habitants de la ville en les transformant en animaux. Hécube, Priam et leurs descendants étaient ainsi devenus une meute de loups que le Nocher Infernal avait accueilli avec plaisir aux îles Fortunées. Depuis, il ne se passait pas un jour sans que le chien des Enfers ne vienne conter fleurette à sa belle anciennement humaine.

Redressant son museau, Cassandre balaya du regard les personnes présentes dans ce qu'elle appelait taverne. Il y avait Nemo, le patron, en train de grommeler qu'ils n'étaient pas prêts de manger si Alistair continuait son bavardage, ledit Alistair, Minotaure de son état, balançant ses formidables cornes à deux mètres trente du sol, le compagnon d'âme de celui-ci, un Sorcier nommé Severus, Harry et Elspeth, leurs enfants adoptifs et les adjoints de Nemo, Ben-Hur, le fils d'Hermès aux pieds ailés et le joyeux Grimoire, avec qui la louve s'était tout de suite bien entendue. Il fallait ajouter aussi Lydie, la petite-fille aux longs cheveux d'or de Nemo, qui pour l'instant promenait dehors une étrange Créature nommée Flûtiau, sous l'apparence d'un grand chien.

Si différents, et pourtant... ce qui les unissait était un lien aussi inextricable que le nœud de Gordius autour du timon de son char.**

"**Aha, at-tention à la manœuvre de retournement !" **avait soudain crié Alistair, surprenant tout le monde.

D'un coup de poignet, l'Homme-Taureau envoya le contenu de la poêle dans les airs. La crêpe fit un triple salto ascensionnel et se colla au lustre.

"Alistair, soupira Nemo, je croyais t'avoir dit que ce luminaire était au régime, et toi tu le _nourris_ ?!

\- Désolé, chef, une petit erreur de trajectoire. Okay okay, perte et profit ! Je continue."

Le Minotaure versa une louche de pâte et commença la cuisson de la nouvelle crêpe. Les autres retournèrent à leurs occupations, sauf...

Sauf Cassandre, qui s'était approchée de Grimoire et le regardait fixement.

"Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut ? demanda ce dernier à la cantonade.

\- Te signaler que quelqu'un sera bientôt ici pour toi, répondit son chef.

\- Hein ?!"

L'Enquêteur n'eut pas le temps d'en savoir plus, car deux événements se produisirent au même instant. La porte s'ouvrit, un jeune homme entra et le Minotaure, distrait par le bruit au moment où il lançait la crêpe dans les airs l'envoya vers l'entrée.

Vous surprendrais-je si je vous dis qu'elle atterrit sur la tête du nouveau venu ? Non, bien sûr, vous commencez à me connaître. Toujours est-il que la fine dentelle de pâte s'étala sur la face de l'inconnu et la masqua totalement.

"Alistair, va l'enlever et rendre au Lieutenant son visage de beau gosse.

\- Tout d'suite, chef... oh mince, Guillaume Rivière ! fit l'Homme-Taureau, comment t'as deviné que c'était lui, t'as un don de double vue ?

\- Seulement quand je bois de la vodka polonaise, enfin, quand tu m'en laisse. Mais non, idiot, il a téléphoné il y a une demi-heure en disant qu'il passerait !"

Pendant cet échange, le Lieutenant Rivière avait passé un mouchoir sur sa peau, se disant qu'il avait de la chance. Son arrivée au Bar s'était mieux passée que la dernière fois. Il cessa de le penser quand il reçut sur la poitrine une masse noire à quatre pattes qui l'envoya valdinguer sur le parquet.

"**Massacre, arrête, **gronda Severus qui avait amorti la chute d'un Sort de Coussinage, **on ne souhaite pas la bienvenue à quelqu'un en lui sautant dessus ! **

\- Massacre ? fit la 'victime', mais... ce loup est noir !"

_Oups, c'est vrai, il n'est pas au courant._

Le Chien des Enfers se retransforma en loup blanc à la toison laineuse, tout en poussant des gémissements de joie. Il était vraiment très heureux de revoir le Lieutenant.

"Remettez-vous sur pieds et sur pattes, vous deux, conclut Nemo, nous avons à parler."

**.**

**"**Si je me souviens de Gianni Canzonetta ? Bien sûr ! s'exclama Grimoire, il était le seul étranger de notre groupe d'étude. Le pauvre, il avait bien mal commencé la session.

\- Que lui était-il arrivé ?

\- Chute dans les escaliers, double fracture de l'avant-bras. Quand il nous a rejoints, deux jours plus tard**,** il nous a montré ses radios. Le choc avait cassé son cubitus en trois parties égales.

\- Et à part cela, pouvez-vous nous dire autre chose sur lui ?

\- Eh bien... non ! Mais à l'époque il n'était qu'un tout jeune adulte qui ne savait pas dans quelle voie s'engager. Comme moi, en fait."

_Sauf que toi tu as rejoint les forces de l'ordre et lui a plongé dans le crime_, songea Nemo.

Grimoire était désolé de ne pouvoir aider le Lieutenant et celui-ci pestait de n'avoir rien de neuf à présenter à son chef. L'ambiance tournait au morose. Du moins jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie du téléphone ne se fasse entendre.

"Pour vous," marmonna Nemo en tendant le combiné au Lieutenant.

Pendant le coup de fil, le visage de ce dernier passa par toutes les émotions possibles, pour finir par étaler un sourire XXL.

"On le tient ! Nos équipes ont remarqué du remue-ménage au siège parisien de Müller, dans le quartier des affaires. Il y a des grandes chances pour que Canzonetta y soit aussi.

\- Dangereux pour Müller. Il va l'exfiltrer.

\- Sans doute. Et c'est là que l'on va pouvoir intervenir ! En mettant quelques hommes aux sorties de la Pieuvre.

\- Attendez ! Vous voulez parler de l'immeuble appelé la Pieuvre ?! C'est là qu'est votre bandit ?

\- Euh, oui.

\- Je connais ce bâtiment, poursuivit le vieil homme, il est en forme d'octogone, avec de multiples sorties à chaque angle."

Rivière blanchit.

"J'espère que vous avez assez de personnel pour couvrir toutes les issues, fit Nemo.

\- Ce n'est pas le cas. Quatre de nos commandos sont déjà en opérations extérieures."

Le jeune Lieutenant se tourna vers le chef des Enquêteurs.

"S'il vous plaît, Monsieur Morin, accordez-nous votre aide. Avec vous et votre équipe, nous avons une chance d'attraper notre homme. Je... c'est une occasion inespérée !"

**. **

Bien sûr Nemo donna son accord. Avec une condition.

Que Sorciers et Enquêteurs puissent utiliser leurs Pouvoirs. Discrètement, ça allait de soi. Enfin...

Le problème était qu'ils risquaient d'être un peu juste en nombre d'intervenants. Il était temps d'appeler les réservistes.

...

* * *

* Un hypermnésique est quelqu'un qui se souvient de tout.

** C'est le fameux noeud gordien qui fut tranché par Alexandre le grand.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Alistair et ses amis du Dix-Neuvième Parallèle sont à moi.

Rating : K+

Personnages : Harry Potter, Severus Snape, OC

Correctrice : Fantomette34

* * *

RàR : Christine, heureuse de te retrouver sur cette histoire. Guest, merci pour ta review.

**.**

Deuxième partie, les équipes sont formées et l'action commence.

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Le jeu des sept erreurs - Deuxième partie

**.**

**o-O-o**

**.**

Un échange de messages et quelques transplanages entre Paris, la Roumanie, Poudlard et Londres permit de constituer les huit groupes, avec nombre de Créatures dans leurs rangs. Nemo n'avait pas eu le choix : à part le Lieutenant Rivière, aucun des agents d'Interpol ne connaissait le monde magique, et ils auraient pu mal réagir. Alors, d'évidences premières en suggestions désespérées, une liste émergea.

Commando numéro un : Severus, Harry et Sethos, ce dernier ravi de quitter les brumes écossaises, même pour peu de temps.

Deuxième groupe : Alistair et Elspeth.

Nemo commandait le troisième, en compagnie de - _Ahem ! _\- Albus. Quand Severus avait demandé l'aide des Professeurs de Poudlard, Minerva avait répondu présente... et amené avec elle le fêlé du citron. A Severus qui craignait la fantaisie du bonhomme, elle avait rétorqué : "C'est lui ou Imhotep !"

Ce n'était pas vraiment un choix, et Albus resta, en promettant de rester sérieux au moins cinq minutes.

Le quatrième de ces trios était plus classique : Grimoire le supervisait, en compagnie de Minerva, donc, et de Charlie Weasley.

L'arrivée du Magizoologiste avait donné des sueurs froides au chef des Enquêteurs, car le jeune homme n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de venir avec un Dragon.

"Mais non ! avait-il dit, ce Boutefeu gris ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche - d'ailleurs il s'appelle Moustique - et comme il est lié avec Elspeth, depuis qu'elle l'a sauvé d'un fantôme malveillant, il lui obéira au doigt et à l'œil. *

\- Tout de même, il est grand comme deux Ford Anglia.

\- Deux Mini Morris tout au plus. Et il supporte très bien le Sortilège de Désillusion. J'ai pensé qu'une Créature volante nous serait utile, non ?"

Charlie n'avait pas tort, et comme Nemo n'avait jamais pu refuser quelque chose à un Dragon, quelle que soit sa taille, Moustique avait rejoint Elspeth et Alistair dans l'arrière-cour, les entourant de sa masse.

Restaient quatre groupes à pourvoir, et ce n'était pas simple pour les trois derniers. Si Massacre et Cassandre s'étaient mis logiquement avec le Lieutenant Rivière, l'équipe suivante, celle de Ben-Hur, manquait de seconds. Du moins jusqu'à ce que deux êtres diaboliques ne transplanent devant eux.

"Tu comprends, fit Harry à son père, j'ai profité du voyage en Angleterre pour passer chez _Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux_, et j'ai demandé si l'un d'entre eux pouvait nous aider.

\- Que leur as-tu fait miroiter ?

\- Mais rien ! Je leur ai seulement confié que ce n'était pas payé et qu'il n'y avait que des coups à prendre...

\- C'est bien ce que je disais !

\- ... ils ont aussitôt mis les clients à la porte en criant : "Sorciers, Sorcières, on ferme, notre génie est appelé à l'étranger !"

Que répondre à cela ? Fred et George Weasley rejoignirent le fils d'Hermès avec un sourire de malade, et aussi deux sacs au contenu mystérieux.

"Nous n'avons personne pour superviser les deux derniers groupes.

\- Je sais, Severus, je vais passer un coup de fil. Je ne serais pas long."

Allant derrière le comptoir, Nemo forma un numéro qu'il connaissait par cœur depuis quarante ans. On décrocha dans la seconde.

"Roger ?! Antoine à l'appareil. J'ai besoin d'aide. Est-ce que ton cousin Ambroise et toi êtes disponibles ?

\- Ambroise est à l'hôpital. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Nous avons besoin d'hommes car nous aidons le Lieutenant Rivière, tu te souviens de lui ?

Si Roger Chassebois s'en souvenait ? Oh que oui ! Le jeune d'Interpol s'était révélé aussi doué au tir que son... oh oh !

"Ne t'inquiète pas, fit-il joyeusement, j'ai en tête la personne idéale pour remplacer Ambroise. Un ancien de la gendarmerie. Nous serons au Bar dans dix minutes."

Et Roger raccrocha, laissant Nemo dans l'expectative. Est-ce que l'ancien des Services Secrets avait compris que les Sorciers étaient de la partie et qu'il ne pouvait ramener n'importe qui ?

Il semblait que oui, car celui qui sortit de sa voiture déchira un voile dans la mémoire du chef des Enquêteurs.

Mais la réaction la plus spectaculaire fut celle du Lieutenant :

_"Papa ?!"_

Eh oui, Roger Chassebois avait pensé à Rémi Rivière, celui qui, en 1957, n'était que Brigadier et avait aidé Nemo à neutraliser un Sorcier assassin. Le monde était petit.

**.**

Perdu dans ses souvenirs, ce dernier ne réagit même pas quand Lydie, rentrée en hâte, se proposa pour faire partie de l'aventure avec son Dragon égyptien, Nil. Hop, casés avec Rivière senior !

"Et le gamin, Xénophilius, fit celui-ci, vous avez des nouvelles ?"

_Au point où ils en étaient..._

Severus transplana à Loutry Sainte Chaspoule, devant une tour sombre dont la porte s'ouvrit sans qu'il n'ait eu besoin de faire connaître sa présence. A l'intérieur, Xénophilius Lovegood et sa fille Luna l'attendaient.

"Nous sommes prêts."

Le Sorcier blond alla avec l'ancien Brigadier, Lydie et Nil tandis que sa fille rejoignait Chassebois.

"Un Ronflak Cornu nous serait bénéfique.

\- Nous n'avons pas cela, Mademoiselle, est-ce qu'un Féli-Dragon vous siérait à la place ?

\- Oh oui !"

Et Flûtiau - qu'on avait failli oublier, nom d'une citrouille ! - s'ajouta à la liste des vieux de la vieille et autres joyeux cinglés transformés en Enquêteurs de choc.

Avec de tels pedigrees, qu'est-ce qui pourrait mal se passer ?

**.**

Tout.

**.**

**o-O-o**

**.**

Pour la centième fois de la journée, Nemo pensait à faire valoir ses droits à la retraite.

Non qu'il se sente affaibli physiquement, sur ce plan là il était en pleine forme. Le problème venait de ce qu'il devait endurer en tant que chef d'équipe. Gérer des agents de terrain n'était jamais facile, même quand cela concernait des personnes _normales._

Et il n'avait jamais eu de personnes _normales_ sous ses ordres. Déjà Alistair, si l'on ne prenait en compte que sa façon de voir la vie, rendrait dingue n'importe qui. Et les autres, Grimoire, Ben-Hur, ne valaient pas mieux. Mais ceux-là, au moins, il les supervisait depuis longtemps, les connaissaient par cœur et pouvait contenir leurs dérives.

Ce qui n'était pas le cas des Sorciers, pour deux raisons : la première était qu'aucun d'entre eux n'était sous contrat avec le **B**ureau des **E**nquêtes **I**nternationales, la menace de les virer tombait donc d'elle-même. La seconde était que ces enfants de la Magie, même pleins de bonne volonté, avaient parfois du mal à comprendre la raison de ses ordres car leurs modes de vie, de pensée, leursmondes étaient trop différents. Alors, quand ça partait en c... - pardon, en vrille ! - c'était le grand n'importe quoi.

Et là, chapeauter huit groupes comprenant pas moins de onze Sorciers...

Au moins n'avait-il pas eu à imposer son autorité, Severus l'avait fait naturellement et un certain équilibre régnait dans les trios. Sauf dans le binôme que le vieil homme formait avec Albus, et justement à cause de cela.

"Et pourquoi on n'est pas trois comme les autres ?" s'était plaint le fêlé du citron.

Nemo avait failli lui rétorquer que, question nid à problèmes, il en valait largement deux quand Charlie s'était mêlé à la conversation.

"Vous voulez un troisième membre à votre commando ? D'accord, suivez-moi sur le toit !"

Là, l'aîné des jumeaux leur avait montré un bout de bois.

"Vous vous souvenez du Vaisseau-Nuage, Commandant ?"

Comment pourrait-il l'oublier ? Skidbladnir, ce bateau magique, qui pouvait rétrécir jusqu'à tenir dans une poche leur avait été bien utile dans le passé. Il voguait dans l'air, au sein de nuées qui le cachaient aux yeux des mortels.

Charlie jeta le bois au sol et le fit redevenir un fier coursier des mers toutes voiles dehors, balançant sa coque au gré d'une houle invisible.

"Je vais vous remettre aux bons soins du Capitaine.

\- Mais...

\- Ne discutez pas, montez !"

Un filin s'enroula autour de l'homme et du Sorcier, les hissant sur le pont aux pieds d'une silhouette claudicante.

"Bonsoir, marin d'eau douce, fit à Nemo une voix abîmée par le rhum, content de vous revoir !"

_Moi pas du tout_, pensa Nemo. Bon sang, il se serait passé de retrouver le bonhomme.

Ce cinglé de Long John Silver.

"Amusez-vous bien !" jeta Charlie, avant de transplaner au plus vite.

Ben voyons !

"Dites-moi, cher ami, vous vous souvenez comment on fait lever l'ancre à ce rafiot ?" demanda l'homme à la jambe de bois.

_Oh oui !_

"Il faut entonner un chant de marins.

\- Faites pas cette tête ! Cela ne devrait être qu'une formalité pour un Héritier de Poséidon, comme vous."

Nemo lui jeta un regard meurtrier tandis que l'autre s'éloignait en ricanant.

_Ah tu veux un chant de marins ?! Eh bien tu vas l'avoir ! Je vais en choisir les paroles très soigneusement. _

Voyons voyons... commençons par caresser Skidbladnir dans le sens de la coque.

C'est un fameux trois-mâts, fin comme un oiseau

A son bord, huit beaux commandos

Des Sorciers avec des tonneaux

Remplis de vodka et de porto.

"Désolé, j'ai pas de rhum chez moi, et c'est pour la rime." fit le vieil homme à l'ancien cuisinier.

Il n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre, Albus entamait le refrain :

_Tiens bon la voile et tiens bon le vent_

_Hisse et ho, on va au boulot_

_Si Merlin veut, ce s'ra du nanan_

_Et on pourra rentrer au château._

On part pour retrouver un pauvre péqu'not

Hisse et ho, on a un tuyau.

On va le remettr' aux perdreaux

Avant que le jour soit à nouveau.

_Tiens bon la voile et tiens bon le vent_

_Hisse et ho, ce s'ra du gâteau !_

_A dix-huit on sera gagnants_

_Et on rentrera tous au bistrot._

_**.**_

"Cela aussi, c'est pour la rime, Albus ?

\- Euh, non... en fait, je me payerais bien un petit Limoncello."

Quoi qu'il en soit, le vaisseau-Nuage trouva la chanson à son goût, remonta la chaîne de son ancre dans l'écubier et un Sortilège amena la totalité des équipes sur le pont. Ils allaient partir, direction l'ouest de Paris.

**.**

**.**

Le voyage depuis la Vilette prit peu de temps et les équipes, une fois sur place, se dispersèrent : certaines gagnèrent des immeubles près de leur cible octogonale, d'autres se désillusionnèrent au sol. Ne restait sur l'invisible Skidbladnir que Severus, Harry et Sethos, Nemo, Albus et Long John Silver, le pont du vaisseau magique étant encore le meilleur des postes d'observation.

"Je suis inquiet, avait avoué le Lieutenant Rivière quand il avait pu contacter ses équipiers d'Interpol en planque, il y a eu du mouvement, un hélicoptère est venu.

\- Quelqu'un est parti d'ici ?

\- Non ! Et c'est ce que je ne comprends pas. Deux types sont descendus de l'hélico, le visage masqué, ils se sont engouffrés dans le bâtiment et n'en sont pas ressortis.

\- Je ne comprends pas non plus, répondit Severus, mais une chose est sûre : ils savent qu'on est là."

Sans indices, ils ne pouvaient qu'attendre. Alors...

**.**

"Hé, les marins d'eau douce !

\- Silver, si c'est pour critiquer _encore_ l'architecture des lieux...

\- Non non ! J'voulais juste vous signaler que ça s'agite, là-bas, derrière les portes.

\- Nom d'un chien ! Severus, prends ces jumelles et dis-moi ce que tu vois.

\- Rien, mon Pouvoir ne marche pas à travers un optique.

\- Flûte !... Tenez-vous prêts, on dirait qu'ils vont tenter une sortie."

Nemo se tendit quand trois hommes passèrent la porte, deux armoires à glace encadrant un malingre qui tenait à peine sur ses jambes.

"Il est là !... Canzonetta est là et on va le cueillir !

\- Il est ici aussi !

\- A la sortie Nord également !

\- Hum... Y'en a un quatrième de mon côté."

Trois autres réponses affirmatives achevèrent de faire tourner le vieil homme en bourrique.

Cela semblait incroyable,

mais il y avait _sept_ Canzonetta qui sortaient en même temps de "La pieuvre".

...

* * *

Eh oui, j'ai adapté la scène des sept Potter à la sauce moldue.

Nd'A : la chanson dont Nemo et Albus donnent une version personnelle est, bien sûr, de Hugues Aufray.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Alistair et ses amis du Dix-Neuvième Parallèle sont à moi.

Rating : K+

Personnages : Harry Potter, Severus Snape, OC.

Correctrice : Fantomette34.

* * *

RàR : Christine, la réponse est dans cette dernière partie.

**.**

Christine, Guest, Miss lyli, Lilou0803, Quetsche et ma chère Fantômette, merci pour vos reviews.

Fin de l'histoire. _Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous !_

* * *

Le jeu des sept erreurs - Troisième partie

**.**

**o-O-o**

**.**

"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, Chef ?!" crachota l'émetteur radio.

La question remit le cerveau de Nemo en marche et il beugla :

**"ATTRAPEZ-LES TOUS !**

\- Il se croit dans _Pokémon_ ?

\- La ferme, Ben-Hur, grogna Alistair, l'heure n'est pas aux digressions, faut y aller !

\- Bon sang, ça ne pouvait pas plus mal tomber ! Ces types-là ne vont pas se rendre gentiment, et il y a encore trop de monde sur l'esplanade. L'affrontement pourrait faire des blessés !

\- Oui Guillaume, admit Severus, et même si personne n'est touché... ils nous verrons agir. Et nous ne pourrons tous les Oublietter.

\- Nous avons la solution... commença George.

\- ... de la Poudre d'Obscurité Instantanée du Pérou, que nous avons modifiée...

\- ... pour qu'elle couvre un grand espace. Il suffira de la saupoudrer tout autour de l'immeuble...

\- ... à une distance de quinze mètres des murs...

\- ... pour que plus aucune lumière ne filtre, naturelle ou artificielle, sur dix mètres de part et d'autre. Le point génial, c'est...

\- ... que les Sorciers ne sont pas affectés par la poudre, enfin, pas en ce qui concerne l'extinction. Cela fait juste cafouiller leurs Sorts une fois sur deux...

\- ... un détail...

\- Les moldus, par contre, _sont_ affectés par l'Obscurité...

\- ... donc, si ceux des commandos veulent aller à l'assaut, ils devront tenir la main de leur partenaire.

\- Pas le choix. Ben, à toi de jouer !" fit un Nemo qui regardait en blêmissant un Albus tout sourire lui tendre les doigts.

_Misère !_

**.**

Finalement, ils eurent de la chance, trois facteurs se combinèrent pour que leur intervention passe inaperçue : la nuit s'annonçait, la poudre améliorée des jumeaux Weasley répartie par Ben-Hur déborda plus que prévu, à cause de sa vitesse, et le Vaisseau Skidbladnir colla les nuages qui l'entouraient au noir ambiant. L'endroit était devenu totalement obscur.

Les malfrats qui sortaient du bâtiment s'arrêtèrent, stupéfaits par le phénomène qui était à deux longueurs de bras.

"A nous de jouer !" s'écria Severus.

Il agrippa Harry qui portait Sethos autour du cou et le trio disparut.

**.**

**o-O-o**

**.**

Ils atterrirent à quatre mètres des portes et jaugèrent la situation. Cela s'annonçait mal : les trois hommes étaient collés au mur, une des armoires à glace brandissait une arme à feu prête à tirer, l'autre tenait le vrai-faux Canzonetta par le col et pressait sur sa peau une lame de rasoir.

_Bon sang , il va le tuer !_ pensa Harry.

_Et il n'aura besoin que d'une égratignure_, lui répondit son père par télépathie,_ la lame est empoisonnée._

Severus tenta un _Evanesco_ informulé qui échoua.

_Si je tenais les jumeaux, je leur ferais manger leur poudre modifiée ! Maintenant, la seule option est de distraire l'attention de ces gardes et de les attaquer à la moldue._

_Hum... papa ? J'ai une idée pour cela._

Le Potionniste écouta, haussa les sourcils, trouva des tas de raisons pour que cela ne marche pas, mais, comme ils n'avaient pas le choix...

A Sethos de jouer !

**.**

Les malfrats ne s'étaient toujours pas remis en mouvement, cela pouvait se comprendre, ils n'y voyaient goutte. Toutefois, ils n'allaient pas restés plantés sur le seuil de l'immeuble indéfiniment, seul endroit éclairé par de chiches veilleuses.

"On y va à l'aveuglette ? demanda l'un.

\- Non, on attend que quelqu'un vienne nous guider ! railla l'autre, franchement, tu crois que ça va arriver ?

\- Chut, j'entends des sifflements !"

Les hommes se tendirent, et leur respiration se bloqua quand un serpent argenté glissa devant eux.

_"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?! _fit le premier.

\- Un reptile, tiens ! Sans doute un NAC qui s'est échappé d'un appartement. Il a de la veine, lui, il se guide aux infrarouges.

\- On devrait p't'être lui demander de nous aiguiller vers le métro ?"

_Sss'il n'y a que Ccela pour vous faire plaiZzir !_

Sethos commença à se balancer et redoubla ses sifflements, qui étaient en fait un chant hypnotique en Fourchelang. Pour les paroles, il s'était pas foulé, c'était un extrait à peine modifié d'un célèbre dessin animé.

_Aie confianCce, crois en moi, que je puiSsse veiller Ssur tes pas,_

_Fais un Sssomme, Sssans méfianCce, je Sssuis là, aie confianCce._

"Mince, je... j'ai sommeil !

\- Moi aussi."

_Le SssilenCce propiCce te berCce, Ssouris et Sssois compliCce,_

_LaiSsse tes Sssens gliSsser vers une Sssieste tentatriCce._

L'heure de la sieste était passée, mais bon...

"R... Rzz... _**RONFL !"**_

Les deux malfrats et Canzonetta s'étaient assoupis, victimes d'une chanson à dormir debout. Severus leur ôta arme et lame de rasoir et les fit glisser au sol.

_Tout est bien qui finit bien, mais cet homme n'est pas le vrai Canzonetta. Souhaitons que les autres aient eu plus de chance que nous._

**.**

**o-O-o**

**.**

Alistair et Elspeth s'étaient enfoncés dans l'obscurité, espérant échapper aux conséquences de la poudre. Si la jeune fille garda le contrôle sur ses Pouvoirs, ce ne fut pas le cas du Minotaure. Quand il voulut remettre son Glamour, il ne devint pas un Rugbyman comme à son habitude, mais quelqu'un de presque aussi grand. Les malfaiteurs d'un certain âge qui leur faisaient face pâlirent aussitôt. L'un dit "Président !", l'autre "Mon général !" et s'évanouirent. Seul Canzonetta numéro deux resta sur ses jambes, ne comprenant pas plus que les Sorciers la réaction de ses geôliers. Trop jeune !

Ce ne fut que quand il conjura un miroir qu'Alistair réalisa : son Sortilège lui avait donné l'apparence de Charles de Gaulle.

"Zut, il va falloir faire une tournée générale d'Oubliette sur ces lascars, mais pas ici, sinon ça va encore tendre à la catastrophe !"

**.**

L'épopée de Nemo et d'Albus tourna encore plus court. Dès que le vieux débr... pardon, le fêlé du citron plongea dans la noirceur, sa robe de Sorcier où s'étalaient des pastèques violettes et des Amarillys orange et bleues subit une transformation. Les motifs échangèrent leurs couleurs à toute vitesse, et quand le duo fut à découvert, cela déclencha un malaise chez l'un des malfaiteurs qui s'évanouit. L'autre éclata de rire à cette apparition improbable, ne vit pas la marche qui était devant lui et s'assomma sur le sol.

"Pas mal, le rire, comme technique de neutralisation ! railla Nemo, la prochaine fois que j'ai affaire à une prise d'otage sur le terrain, je ferais appel à vous comme négociateur."

Albus n'était pas sûr que ce fût un compliment.

**.**

Pour l'équipe Grimoire-Mc Gonagall-Charlie, cela vira au tragi-comique. La poisse s'abattit sur la Professeure, dans un fait très gênant.

Ses vêtements disparurent.

Quand Severus parvint à la porte où ils devaient opérer, il tomba sur le deuxième Weasley, blanc comme un linge, sur Grimoire qui était en tee-shirt et en caleçon, et sur Minerva, dont les yeux lançaient des éclairs et qui avait sur le corps le costume précédemment porté par l'Enquêteur.

Mais le plus inquiétant fut de voir au sol, salement amochés, les deux bandits qu'ils devaient circonvenir.

"Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Je me suis retrouvée nue juste au moment où la noirceur s'est un peu dissipée, répondit Minerva, et ces deux-là m'ont eue en ligne de mire.

\- Et...

\- Ils ont hurlé d'horreur.

\- Et c'était une raison pour les couvrir de coups de griffes ?

\- Non, mais aussitôt après, il y en a un qui a crié : "Malheur, la momie de Ramsès II !"

_D'ac-cooord !_

c'était _vraiment_ exagéré comme comparaison.

La momie de ce Pharaon n'était pas aussi maigre, tout de même.

**.**

**o-O-o**

**.**

Que dire de la suite ? Les malfaiteurs restants furent neutralisés sans un seul coup de feu et ne semblaient pas plus inquiets que cela de leur sort futur. Ce fait mit le Doxy à l'oreille du Potionniste.

"C'était une intox, finit-il par dire, une intox à grande échelle ! Canzonetta n'a jamais été parmi ces faux prisonniers.

\- Tu en es sûr ?! Il y a pourtant une paire qui ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau au portrait vieilli par ordinateur de l'Italien.

\- Je sais, Grimoire, mais rappelle-toi le dossier que nous a montré le Lieutenant, Gianni Canzonetta était issu de triplés.

\- Donc, ces deux-là sont ses frères. Mazette, Müller avait bien préparé son coup !

\- Mais alors... on a perdu ?"

La détresse qui habitait les mots du Lieutenant faisait peine à entendre. Oui, ils avaient échoué, on ne pouvait réussir à tous les coups.

"Je suis désolée pour vous, Guillaume Rivière, fit la voix éthérée de Luna, mais celui que vous cherchez rejoindra bientôt le ciel."

_Hum... un clou de plus dans le cercueil de leurs illusions._

"Charlie, murmura à l'écart Severus, utilise Mjöllnir pour dissiper l'Obscurité, elle n'est plus nécessaire."

Le second Weasley agita sa baguette qui devint le marteau de Thor, capable de commander aux éléments. Une rafale de vent eut raison de la noirceur qui se fragmenta avant de disparaître.

"Purée, ça montait même au niveau du toit ! fit Alistair qui suivait la débâcle, il était temps que ça se dissipe.

\- **OUAH !"**

L'aboiement fit sursauter tout le monde.

"Ben, Massacre, qu'est-ce que t'as ?!"

Le Chien des Enfers appelait Cassandre, la louve, qui se précipitait à toutes pattes dans le bâtiment.

"Elle a un besoin pressant ?

\- Je ne sais pas... je ne crois pas, elle a pris les escaliers. T'y comprends quelque chose Sev ?... **Sev ?!"**

**.**

Le Potionniste ne répondit pas, frappé par une révélation.

_L'Obscurité qui montait jusqu'au toit de l'immeuble... Luna qui avait dit : "Celui que vous cherchez rejoindra bientôt le ciel... Cassandre, qui voulait tant les aider et qui avait sans doute le même Don de voyance que son ancienne incarnation humaine._

"Ils viennent le chercher sur l'héliport !"

Tous fixèrent le sommet du bâtiment d'où leur parvint un bruit de moteur.

"Je vais transplaner.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas, s'écria George, la poudre d'Obscurité vous a imprégné et il faudra attendre que votre organisme s'en débarrasse.

\- Pas le temps... **Moustique, viens, j'ai besoin de toi !"**

Le Dragon gris n'hésita pas et Severus sauta sur son dos.

"Attendez-moi !" fit Guillaume.

Il bondit sur la croupe, et leur destrier à écailles s'élança dans la nuit.

"Flûtiau, Nil, suivez-les !" cria Lydie.

Un Sorcier, un Moldu et trois Dragons en ordre décroissant de taille seraient les interprètes de la scène finale.

**.**

On évacuait bien le vrai Canzonetta, le nombre de gars avec des armes à feu en attestait : cinq tueurs tournèrent leur Kalachnikov vers l'apparition volante qui largua ses occupants derrière la structure contenant l'ascenseur et la cage d'escalier, avant qu'ils ne soient en vue.

"Zut, ils n'ont même pas peur du Dragon !" déplora Guillaume.

En effet, les types s'étaient mis à défourailler à tout va sur le Boutefeu gris qui n'en avait cure, les balles pour lui n'étant que chatouillis.

"Vous voyez Canzonetta quelque part ?

\- Non, admit le Sorcier, mais il y a par terre un tapis qui pourrait contenir un corps.

\- Le problème, c'est qu'il est trop près de l'Hélico pour que nous puissions aller le chercher sans être à découvert."

Moustique, voulant bien faire, carbonisa le rotor de l'hélicoptère pour l'empêcher de décoller. Mauvais calcul ! Les tueurs revinrent alors vers le bloc Ascenseur-Escalier et virent les deux hommes. Guillaume réussit à en blesser un, mais les autres s'apprêtaient à les truffer de plomb.

C'est à ce moment que le reste de l'escadrille arriva : Flûtiau abattit ses quatre-vingts kilos sur l'un des malfaiteurs tandis que Nil faisait fondre la mitraillette d'un autre.

Il en restait deux, c'était les plus coriaces et c'est à ce moment que le Pouvoir de Prescience du danger de Severus se déclencha. Inconsciemment, il invoqua l'épée de Ménélas et frappa...

La balle se retrouva au sol, coupée en deux. Le lieutenant assomma le tireur, tout en sifflant d'admiration.

Le dernier malfrat reçut en pleine poitrine les masses propulsées à tout allure de Massacre et de Cassandre.

"Félicitations, vous deux ! fit le Sorcier, votre bond est un exploit, vu que vous étiez fatigués après tous ces escaliers."

Massacre eut le bon goût de rougir. Lui avait pris l'ascenseur.

.

"Alors, demanda Harry, Canzonetta était bien dans le tapis ?

\- Oui. A croire qu'il se prenait pour une Reine d'Egypte*. J'ai vérifié s'il avait la double fracture dont nous avait parlé Grimoire et il a été hospitalisé pour se remettre de ses émotions. Mais avant il a expliqué pourquoi il avait quitté Müller. L'Italien lui avait signalé qu'un de ses comptables véreux voulait tout balancer à la police. Müller a fait un exemple : il a descendu lui-même ce type et toute sa famille. Il avait... il avait une petite fille. Canzonetta n'a pas supporté d'être..."

_... responsable de sa mort. _

Severus s'arrêta, la gorge nouée, sa propre culpabilité ravivée. Harry fit semblant de ne pas s'en apercevoir.

Un faible jappement les fit revenir sur terre. Massacre et Cassandre étaient sur le départ.

"Puis-je vous parler seul à seule ?" fit à la louve le Sorcier adulte.

Le jeune homme et son fiancé sortis, Cassandre lui accorda toute son attention.

"Princesse, je voulais seulement vous demander une faveur. Ne foncez plus tête baissée dans la bataille. Ne recherchez pas les ennuis ! J'ai déjà assez de Gryffondors à gérer comme cela."

La louve cligna des yeux.

"Je prends cela pour un oui."

_Je ferai mon possible, Sorcier, mais je ne promets rien pour mes futurs petits._

Et puis, comme l'Employé du destin qui s'occupait d'elle et des siens était le même que celui des Sorciers...

**.**

* * *

* La petite histoire dit que Cléopâtre, voulant rencontrer César, se cacha dans une tapis qui lui fut livré.

**.**

Nd'A : je ne sais pas quand je publierais une autre histoire, mais sans doute pas avant le mois de mai.


End file.
